Backseat Love Affair
by Demonwing12846
Summary: On the way home from work a certain CEO spies an errant blond along side the road. What will happen when he offers him a ride home?


Title: Backseat Love Affair

Author: Demonwing ©  
Date: 08-23-2003  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Kazuki Takahashi, as well as all affiliates, are the creators and genius behind them. The story/plot contained within this fic/piece, however, is all mine! Bwahahaha! The plot bunny I captured belongs to riskygamble.  
Warnings: Male Slash, Lemon, Masturbation.  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Pairings: Kaiba x Jounouchi  
Type: One-Shot  
OCs: None  
Summary: On the way home from work a certain CEO spies an errant blond along side the road. What will happen when he offers him a ride home?  
Betas: Sky-chan and Michelle.  
Words: 2586

It was well past midnight when he left the ominous confines of his corporation, stepping into what could only be described as a raging torrent. Giving off a small, frustrated sigh, the young CEO made his way over to the conglomerate's parking lot. Once he was within range of his vehicle, he pulled the keys out of his pocket and proceeded to disengage the alarm. Opening the driver's side door, he entered, slamming it shut once inside. Starting the ignition, he then commenced with burning rubber out of the lot, heading in the direction of home.

All Kaiba could think about while driving down the road, was getting home to relieve himself of his drenched business suit, and taking a very hot shower to alleviate the chill the rain had caused. Taking his right hand off of the steering wheel, he rubbed the water dripping from his dark brown locks out of his eyes. Just then, his analytical blue gaze observed something within the near distance of his headlights. 'Huh? What the hell? That can't be who I think it is?' he thought, as he recognized the blond that was walking along side of the road up ahead. Driving past the boy, the brunet pulled off alongside the curb, rolling down the passenger side window.

Jou stiffened out of nervousness, as he took notice of the black Mustang pulling off the road up ahead. He knew anyone with good intentions would not be out at this hour. The blond then planned to just walk past the car, ignoring its presence all together, until he heard a very familiar monotone speak.

"What the hell are you doing out here at this ungodly hour Mutt, let alone in this weather?" The CEO asked, baffled.

"I just got off of work, if you really must know," the blond declared sarcastically, preparing to walk on ahead once again. "Though why I'm telling you, when it's none of your business, is beyond me." He stated the last bit more to himself than to his rival.

"And here I was being nice and offering you a ride." Kaiba delivered his answer with just as much derision. "You should learn to be more respectful to your master pup."

"What? And just what the fuck would Mr. Moneybags be offering me a ride for?" Jou asked skeptically, as one eyebrow rose in mockery.

"Just get in the damned car Katsuya," the brunet growled.

Jounouchi was totally taken off guard by the fact that the CEO had used his first name, and did the only thing that he could do in his state of shock and confusion. He entered the car, closing the door silently as he bowed his head, biting his lip in contemplation.

Smirking inside at the puzzled look that his comment had conjured on the blond's features, the brunet pulled back onto the road. After asking the fair-haired youth for instructions to his house, Seto began to head in that general direction.

Jounouchi cleared his throat softly. "Kaiba, for what ever reason you decided to offer, thanks for the ride," he commented sheepishly.

"I'm not necessarily the arrogant prick you all think me to be you know." Seto claimed softly, while taking note of the slight blush the blond was sporting.

"I didn't say..."

"I know, Jou, just drop it," Kaiba stated in a tone that brooked no argument.

Jounouchi turned his head so that he could look at the brunet's face. He noticed the look of longing that passed the unguarded gaze of the young man's azure eyes for a moment, before looking away once again to stare out the window. 'I know I've had a crush on him for the longest time now, but that look in his eyes... Am I only seeing what I want to see? Or does he actually like me, maybe even want me?' The blond thought to himself, before a slow and unusually confident smile adorned his face. 'Well, I suppose there's only one way to find out now isn't there, Jounouchi?' Making up his mind, the blond started to move as close as he could to the brunet, while trying to avoid the menacing stick shift in the middle of the two seats. Planting his left hand on the back of Seto's headrest he leaned forward, moving his right hand towards its destination.

Kaiba noticed the blond's movements from the corner of his eye, and became curious. The young billionaire didn't have any time to react, however, before he felt a palm cup his crotch, sending the most delicious shock of electricity running up his spine. "Jounouchi, what the hell are you doing?" He squeaked, shocked by the touch.

"And here I thought you were the genius. What does it feel like I'm doing Kaiba?" The blond asked rhetorically, as he began to rub his prize gently.

"I know what the hell you're doing Mutt. But why?" The young CEO was becoming more breathless by the moment.

Leaning forward, Jou began to lick the young man's ear; unbuckling his belt and working his pants open to dig gently into the boxers beneath. Grabbing the brunet's erection, he began a slow pumping motion before deigning the man with an answer. "Because I want to. And because I think you want me to as well." He divulged, maneuvering himself until his head was just a few inches away from his soon to be object of torture.

'Oh hell! Please tell me he's not doing what I think he's doing?' Kaiba thought, right before his deliberation processes were cut off.

Sticking the tip of his tongue out, Jou began a slow, languorous lick up the brunet's stiff member, eliciting a soft groan from the recipient. Liking the reaction, Jou then engulfed the beautiful piece of flesh within the confines of his mouth.

Kaiba yelped in shock at the warm wetness that engulfed his shaft, eliciting a moan of pure pleasure from his throat. Bringing his right hand down, he buried it within the golden tresses of the boy administering him, speaking in a voice thick with lust. "If you keep this up Jounouchi, I am bound to wreck this car."

"Then pull the damn car over already, because I'm not stopping," the blond growled, stopping his assault long enough to voice his opinion on the matter; before swallowing the swollen mass, once again suckling it with fervor.

"SHIT! You're not joking, are you?" The brunet gasped in shock at the blond's eagerness.

The blond just hummed an equivalent to a negative as he continued to bob his head up and down. Sucking and releasing the turgid flesh within his oral cavity, Jounouchi moaned in complete appreciation of having his mouth filled with the most intimate aspect of his long time crush.

Moaning in bliss, the young CEO made a quick decision, and put his right hand back on the steering wheel, pulling off the road into an alley before the whole insane incident became more dangerous than need be. Besides, the windows were already starting to steam up, making it difficult to navigate in the blackness and rain. Once he stopped the car, he shut off the ignition and pulled his seat into a reclining position, returning his right hand to play with the golden silk once again. 'By Ra, his mouth is good for more than just noise. I am most certainly enjoying this... Too bad it couldn't be more,' Kaiba voiced aloud, unbeknownst to himself.

Hearing the brunet articulate his thoughts aloud, Jounouchi snorted, releasing the rather enormous erection from the confines of his mouth, and making a quick retreat to the back seat. Hearing a whine of disapproval, the blond decided to take action before the young man could voice his protests. Grabbing the CEO around his upper torso, Jou pulled him into the backseat with him. Sitting in the executive's lap he began to undo the fastenings of the young man's shirt, while laving a trail of kisses down his neck to his collarbone.

"Kat... Katsuya what..." The brunet trailed off with a choke.

"God Seto I... I need you. Now!" The blond declared, pulling his own shirt over his head and unbuttoning his pants, preparing to pull them down.

It took Kaiba a moment to register the blond's words, his azure eyes widening, as only one thing became clear in his mind. The blond wanted him, and he wanted him now. By Ra, all of his wildest, most erotic fantasies came true within just a short span since actually meeting the blond in Duelist Kingdom. He was going to show the Adonis just how much he had to offer, insuring his victory over him, and making sure that he came back for more.

Kaiba only took a short moment to divest himself and the blond of the rest of their clothes. He then guided the blond, laying him back on the beige leather interior of the seat. Spreading the boy's legs, he reached over, placing his forefinger on the rosy lips of his soon to be lover, while leaning over to whisper in his ear. "Suck," was the direct order, as the brunet leaned back to attack one of the pink nipples, noticing their contrast against the pale flesh of the boy.

Complying with the order, Jounouchi began to suck the fingers inserted into his mouth with as much fervor as he had sucked the man's cock previously. Crying out with shock and unbridled passion as he felt the CEO bite down gently on his nipple, then lick it to make a contrast of pleasure and pain.

As soon as Kaiba deemed that his fingers were good and wet, he retracted them, bringing them down between the blond's legs. Spreading the boy's cheeks, he rubbed against the outer lining of his puckered entrance, inserting his index finger at a maddeningly slow pace, while causing the youth to buck and cry out with the prick of pain that accompanied its entry. Moving to attack the blond's other nipple, Kaiba began to move his finger in and out, at the same time biting down on the little nub, working it into a peak.

"Ahhh... FUCK... Forget the foreplay just screw me already!" Jou cried in desperation.

Pulling back from his torture of the little nubs of flesh - now caramel from passion - he positioned himself between the teen's legs, speaking in a thick voice. "Just remember when you're sore later, that you asked for it," Kaiba claimed sadistically as he began to force his way past the ringed barrier. Hearing Jounouchi cry out in pain, he quickly slammed into his body, bringing himself to the hilt before stopping to give the blond a chance to adjust. Leaning over, Kaiba began to lick gently at the trails of tears on Jou's face. He was about to berate himself over his carelessness and loss of control when he felt the boy relax, wrapping his arms around him.

Kissing the brunet's lips gently, Jounouchi moved, silently asking his newly made lover to get on with the show already. Heeding the boy's request, Kaiba began a slow rocking motion, moving in and out of the warm body for a few moments. Listening to the panting and moaning of the boy beneath him, Kaiba new that it would only be a short time before he would have Jou screaming in ecstasy. He was already rather vocal, and Kaiba himself was overtaken with lust due to the sounds the golden Adonis was emitting. Picking up the pace, Kaiba's thrusts became quicker, deeper, until he was literally pounding into the pliant body beneath him. He was luxuriating in the feeling of the blond's fevered and sweaty body squirming and wriggling in ecstasy.

Jounouchi felt the brunet above him shift slightly, before something within him was pressed against, causing him to see white flashes of light behind his lids. The blond cried out, a feeling of absolute euphoria enveloping his senses. He then began to feel a burning sensation in his stomach, coalescing into his groin. Jou tried to latch on to the sweaty skin of his lover, clawing the soft flesh with his nails in a vain attempt to try and ground himself.

Sensing that the blond was close to his climax, and feeling his own near, Kaiba took his right hand, grabbing a hold of the boy's erection rather roughly and stroking it in time with his thrusts. With the combination of hearing Katsuya's roar of completion, and the feeling of the boy's warm seed along his fist and fingers, he could only give a few more thrusts, spilling his own essence within his lover. With a growl of satisfaction, Seto fell limply upon the blond, a content sigh escaping his lips. A few moments passed, both boys laying in companionable silence, reveling in the aftermath of their sweaty exertions. Half asleep in his sated state, Kaiba was unprepared for the soft alto that filtered through the haziness of his mind, startling him back into reality.

"Seto... Is this just a one time thing?" a meek voice asked in the dark confines of the black Mustang.

Lifting himself up slowly, Kaiba watched the other boy for a moment, in silence. Jou was lazily drawing little pictures through the precipitation on the back window with one slender finger, while looking off to the side. Taking his right hand and cupping the boy's cheek, Seto gently turned his face, looking into the deep chocolate eyes of the boy below him as he began to speak.

"You mean you actually want more?" he asked, feigning shock.

"I... Well..." the blond looked away, as a deep crimson stole across his face and ears.

Staring at the blond in a moment of genuine shock, the brunet began to smile. Then his smile slowly turned into an all out grin as he began to speak once again.

"It doesn't have to be if you don't want it to. But I have one condition Mutt." Kaiba claimed, his tone serious.

"And what would that be?" Jounouchi asked, in shock, as he looked into the man's deep blue eyes.

"You must be housebroken. And if you're not a good little pup and obey your master accordingly, I'll have no choice but to send you to obedience school." The brunet deadpanned.

"Sure Seto, what ever you say," the blond mused, now reassured that this wasn't just a one-time affair. Jounouchi yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he spoke. "I think I love you," he declared, his heavy lids closing and his breathe evening as he fell asleep.

Shocked for a moment over the soft reply, Seto took a shaky hand, brushing back the boy's sweaty bangs as he looked into his sleeping face. "I think I love you too. Katsuya," He whispered, with a genuine smile as he softly kissed his beloved's cheek. 

The End

Copyright © Demonwing 


End file.
